


Super Date

by 3trees



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, lena doesn't know that supergirl is kara, lots of flustered kara, realizing sexuality, the fluffiest bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3trees/pseuds/3trees
Summary: Lena Luthor finally gets the courage to ask Supergirl out on a date. Kara Danvers is determined to give her the most amazing date of all time.Rooftop dates and candlelit dinners.





	Super Date

The moon hung low in the National City sky, undisturbed by clouds on the clear summer night. The metropolitan wind was balmy from the San Diego Bay breeze, and blew the scent of sea salt past the tall, glittering skyscrapers. Kara inhaled the briny air as she flew through the night sky, her thoughts on Lena Luthor; the L-Corp CEO had requested Supergirl’s presence earlier that day, but remained cryptic when Kara had asked her why. Lena hadn’t seem particularly worried about anything, and the DEO had reported no unusually dangerous activity in the area, so Kara tried to remain unconcerned about this request. However, she couldn’t help but feel like there was something wrong; after all, people don’t request Supergirl’s presence unless there’s a problem to be solved.

She slowed her flight and landed gracefully on the wide balcony of Lena’s office. Lena turned at the sound of Kara’s feet hitting the wood and a smile broke out across her face. “Supergirl!” she exclaimed, standing to greet her as Kara strolled into the center of the office. Kara’s eyes darted around the room to make sure they were alone before turning to face Lena.

“Kara Danvers said you wished to speak with me,” she said in an assertive tone, placing her fists on her hips in her usual confident pose.

“Ah, yes,” Lena replied, taking a step towards Kara. She smoothed out her dress, a sleeveless black vestment that accentuated her figure, and looked down at her fidgeting hands. Kara glanced down at the delicate pale fingers intertwining with each other; she could tell when Lena was nervous.

“What seems to be the trouble, Miss Luthor?” Lena looked up; she appeared slightly startled, and a faint pink glow tinted her otherwise flawless porcelain complexion. Her red lips parted to speak, then closed again without saying a word. She bit her lower lip. “You know you can speak to me in confidence, I will try to help in any way that I can,” Kara reassured her, a pit of worry growing in her stomach. What could be causing the confident, self-assured Lena Luthor so much concern?

Lena’s eyes met Kara’s and did not break contact, as if willing herself to be bold. “I have to admit that my calling you here was more selfish than a matter of public safety,” she began. Kara hesitated, taking in the admission, then nodded, her eyebrows drawing together in uncertainty; she wasn’t sure where this was going. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and while I didn’t want to upset our professional relationship, I also knew I would regret it if I didn’t take this opportunity while it presented itself.” She walked past Kara to the pitcher of water sitting next to her shelf. She poured herself a glass and took a long drink as Kara stared at her in confused expectation. Lena took her time to put the glass back down before saying almost hurriedly, “Supergirl, I was wondering if you would let me take you to dinner tomorrow.”

Kara’s eyes widened. Before she could say anything, however, Lena said in a rush, “I understand if you can’t, of course you need protect to your public identity as a regular citizen, but I couldn’t help but feel like we had a connection, and if I was mistaken about that please correct me, but of course they say you don’t know unless you try, and we don’t even have to go to a restaurant, we could go somewhere private so you wouldn’t have to risk anyone seeing you or me knowing your secret identity, unless you’re ready to tell me but of course I would never pressure-”

“Hold on!” Kara exclaimed, and Lena instantly quieted. “Do you mean…like a date? Miss Luthor, are you…asking me out?” 

The red tint in Lena’s cheeks deepened and she nodded, waving her hands anxiously as she continued, “To be honest, I’m still not completely sure if you’re…interested in women. But there really wasn’t a subtle way for me to find out without asking you, was there?” Lena ended her sentence with a nervous yet nonetheless dazzling smile.

Kara was at a loss for words; Lena Luthor, her dear friend and powerful ally, was standing in front of her asking for a date. Kara knew she could be oblivious at times, but she had no idea that this had been something on Lena’s mind; she had never brought it up to Kara when they’d gone to lunch or hung out. She’d never once mentioned an attraction to the hero of National City, nor expressed anything except for professional respect and admiration for Supergirl’s good deeds.

Kara’s mind moved at a thousand miles an hour; she truthfully had never considered the possibility of dating Lena. Of course, she knew that the L-Corp CEO was unbelievably beautiful and captivating; Kara remembered catching her breath and losing her train of thought multiple times during their first meeting. There was no doubt in Kara’s mind that the connection they shared felt like something more than friendship at times; Kara would do anything to protect her friend, and she knew Lena felt the same way. Kara loved how soft, how compassionate, how smart, and how incredibly _human_ Lena was, with all her confident strutting and deep insecurities. She loved all these things about her. But…did she love them like _that_?

Lena’s smile faded gradually at Kara’s silence, and she walked back to her desk, shaking her head dismissively. “I am so sorry I put you in this position, Supergirl. Please forget I said anything, I don’t want there to be any-“

“No!” Kara blurted. “I’d…I’d love to, Miss Luthor. You’re right, I can’t easily go out in public, but I’ll figure out a way for it to work. Um…meet me here in your office at 7:30 tomorrow night. We’ll go from there.”

The corners of Lena’s rouged lips pulled upward in another one of her breathtaking smiles. “Great! Lovely! I’ll see you tomorrow then!” Her green eyes twinkled with elation and she held her hands together near her stomach in an effort to not gesture out of excitement. Kara couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Lena’s beaming expression, and she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach.

“It’s a date.” Kara’s heart skipped a beat and she felt her cheeks flush; it was strange saying those words with Lena in mind. She walked back to the balcony, looking back only once to say, “Goodnight, Miss Luthor.”

“Lena, please.”

“…Lena.” Kara smiled before taking to the air as Lena watched in wonder.

 ---------------------------------------------------

“A date.” It was not so much a question as it was a statement of fact. Alex was above surprise or shock; her voice conveyed sheer disbelief. As in, she didn’t seem to believe at all that Kara would be going out with Lena. Maggie, on the other hand, was beside herself.  


“So let me get this straight,” the NCPD detective wheezed, nearly doubled over. She leaned on Kara’s kitchen table to support herself as she shook with laughter. “Supergirl is going on a date with Lena Luthor, but Kara Danvers is still just the supportive best friend who is probably going to hear all about it the next day?”

Kara blushed, but before she could respond, Alex cut in, still confused. “Don’t you think it’s a little…misleading, to make Lena believe that Supergirl is gay when she, and by extension you, are not gay?” She leaned back in the dining area chair, facing Kara. “Why would you say yes to that?”

Kara’s blush deepened and she put her head in her hands, resting her elbows on the kitchen island. “I don’t know…I don’t know! You know she’s got those piercing green eyes, sometimes I don’t even know what I’m saying when she looks at me with those damn eyes.” Maggie and Alex exchanged a knowing look, the former smirking mischievously. “What?” Kara asked innocently. 

“That’s almost exactly what I said about the first girl I had a crush on in middle school,” Maggie responded, biting her lip to keep from grinning.

“Kara…” Alex started hesitantly, her eyes wide with anticipation. “I know we never really talked about it, but…do you have feelings for Lena?”

Kara sucked in her breath. The question, when put so simply, was slightly off-putting. She knew she was attracted to men; she had had boyfriends through high school and college. She knew that Kryptonians matured biologically more slowly than her human peers, thus a revelation about her sexuality at 25 years old was not unheard of for her species. Still…

“I don’t know!” Kara exclaimed again, throwing her arms out exasperatedly. “I know she’s one of my closest friends and that we have a really special connection and…and she’s absolutely gorgeous and, I dunno…I wanted to say yes.”

Alex stood and wrapped her sister in a hug, holding her safe in loving arms for a long moment before pulling back and smiling warmly. “How can we help?” she asked.

Kara smiled gratefully, appreciating the change of subject. “Well, I don’t really know what to do for the date itself. She’s expecting Supergirl, so I have to be Supergirl; if I wear anything other than the suit, she’ll know it’s me. So that means we can’t go out to eat anywhere public because people will recognize me and see Supergirl out on a date and blah blah blah.”

Maggie crossed her arms, her eyebrows drawing together thoughtfully. “You could have dinner at her apartment. That way it’ll be private and in a place where she’s comfortable.”

Kara looked offended. “I’m not going to just _invite_ myself over to her apartment, that would be so rude!” Alex rolled her eyes, moving back to stand next to her girlfriend. “Come on, she’s going on a date with _Supergirl_. It has to be a _super_ date, something really special, it has to be something where she’ll tell me at brunch the next morning, ‘you will not _believe_ the date I went on last night.’”

The three women fell silent, each processing different options in their head and ruling each impossible before they could verbalize them. After a long pause, a smile drew across Alex’s face. “What’s the weather like tomorrow night? Is an outdoor date an option?”

Kara narrowed her eyes, unsure where her sister was headed. “Why, what do you have in mind?”

Alex’s eyes sparkled impishly. “How is CatCo’s after-hours security?”

 ----------------------------------

The next night, Kara found herself once again flying towards the L-Corp skyscraper, her heart rate quickening with each passing moment. As grateful as she’d been that she didn’t have to zoom back and forth from her closet to the mirror looking for the perfect outfit, her super-suit felt vastly underwhelming when it came to an event like a date with the brilliant, beautiful CEO of L-Corp.

She approached Lena’s office balcony, seeing the woman herself leaning on its railing expectantly. Lena’s face lit up as she saw Kara come into view. As she landed on the balcony, Kara took in her date’s outfit. "Wow, you look...incredible," Kara said as she ogled Lena's dress, a skin-tight sleeveless black garment with intricate white flowers patterned randomly throughout. The neckline dipped dangerously low, and Kara found herself fighting to keep her eyes on Lena’s face.

Lena blushed and smiled nervously at the compliment. "Thank you, I...wasn't exactly sure how to dress, I didn't know what the plan was."

Kara's eyes widened and she shook her head, trying to reassure her embarrassed date. "No no no it's perfect, you're perfect." Kara blushed at her accidental wording. "I mean, what you're wearing is perfect for tonight."

Lena laughed lightly, visibly relaxing. "Okay, good. So...what is the plan then?"

Kara's heart fluttered in excitement. "Um, it would be easier to just show you, but, uh...I've gotta take you there myself." She held arms out, gesturing awkwardly in a carrying motion. "May I?"

Lena raised her eyebrows but nodded. Kara moved closer to her, so close that Lena’s perfume fogged her senses and made her head spin. She shook her head slightly in an effort to clear it before sweeping Lena into her arms bridal-style in one fluid motion. “Oh!” Lena exclaimed.

"Hold on tight," Kara warned playfully before launching herself into the air.

Immediately, Kara felt Lena's fingers tighten around the back of her neck. In response, Kara held Lena closer to her. She knew she wouldn't drop her, but she didn't want there to be any hint of doubt in Lena’s mind that Supergirl wouldn’t keep her safe. Kara flew through the air towards the towering skyscraper that was the CatCo magazine headquarters, angling herself upwards gently so as to put them on a course for the roof. She carefully controlled her movements to reduce any turbulence or jostling that Lena might feel from the flight. Glancing down, she saw that her date's eyes were shut tight, lips pressed into a hard line. A pang of guilt stabbed Kara in the stomach and she gently increased their speed towards the roof of CatCo.

Kara slowed down gradually and lightly landed on the rooftop. Lena's fingers did not relax. "Are we there?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"Yes," Kara responded, gently letting Lena down. She kept a hand on Lena's arm reassuringly as she said, "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about your experience with the helicopter and falling off the balcony, flying must be so scary for you, I'm so sorry-"

"Supergirl, you're fine," Lena reassured her, her eyes soft with compassion. "Of all places to be when it comes to flying, I'm pretty sure you're the safest." She smiled and Kara felt her heartbeat once again quicken. Lena's eyes focused behind Kara towards the center of the roof and her lips parted in surprise. Kara turned around and smiled, seeing what had gotten Lena’s attention.

Hundreds of tea candles lay densely scattered all across the long, rectangular rooftop. The only bare area was a lengthy walkway from the two women, over the helipad, to the far edge of the roof. The candles illuminated the rooftop in a romantic glow that flickered with the light wind of the summer National City night. In the distance, the bright L-Corp logo shone brightly from its headquarters and the sprawling metropolitan before them sparkled brilliantly with the lights of National City like stars in a sky beneath them. Romantic and mellow music played softly from an unseen speaker. Lena walked a little past Kara, her eyes glowing with wonder as she looked over the dreamlike scene. She turned back and smirked. “Had I known we’d be dining alfresco, I might have worn a jacket,” she joked.

Kara laughed and walked forward along the unlit path, Lena at her side. “This is…absolutely incredible. Actually, incredible is an understatement, I don’t have a word for what this is,” Lena said, her voice filled with awe as she continued to take in their spectacular surroundings. “Did you light all these individually?” she asked incredulously.

“One of the perks of heat vision,” Kara said, smiling. “I know it’s a lot, but you’re a woman who deserves a really spectacular date, and seeing as I couldn’t give you one of those at some fancy restaurant… This was the least I could do.” Knowing that Lena’s delighted astonishment was her doing put a smile on Kara’s face that was impossible to remove. Lena turned her gaze back to Kara and, seeing her smiling and watching her, blushed and looked down. They reached the few steps elevating the helipad and Kara went up first, offering her hand to Lena for support as she ascended the steps in three-inch pumps.

“Didn’t realize I’d be walking across a rooftop tonight,” Lena said good-naturedly as they crossed the helipad. The end of the walkway came into view when they descended the far-side set of helipad steps; a few feet from the roof’s edge was a round patio table with two cushioned metal chairs on either side. A red tablecloth hung from the table, matching the cushions of the chairs, and on top of it sat an ice bucket with chilled champagne, two table settings, and a short pillar candle in the middle. Lena stopped in her tracks and sighed blissfully at the sight. “This is something out of a romantic comedy,” she laughed. Kara grinned, more than proud of herself, and led Lena to the table, pulling her chair out for her before taking a seat herself.

Pulling a picnic basket out from under her chair, Kara announced in a maître d’-esque fashion, “For tonight’s meal we’ll be starting with a kale salad with balsamic dressing, pine nuts, and parmesan, followed by chicken caprese sandwiches on French baguette and-” Kara hesitated before pulling out a note card from the picnic basket and squinting at it. “-carrot chorizo blini.”

Laughter once again bubbled from Lena’s lips at the pretentious-sounding dish. “I didn’t know that cooking was one of your superpowers.”

“Oh Rao, it’s not,” Kara scoffed at herself, removing a lidded metal mixing bowl from the picnic basket. She put the basket back on the ground and removed the lid, revealing a dark-leafed salad and tongs. “I definitely needed friends’ help on this one.” The truth was that Kara had originally wanted pizza, but Maggie wouldn’t hear of it. “She is a high-class woman and she is going to have a high-class meal!” she’d exclaimed. After deciding the menu, Kara had tried to help cook, but Maggie was certain that the moment Lena’s tongue touched anything that Kara had made, she would immediately cease all contact with the superhero. She’d smacked Kara’s hand away and continued to chop vegetables furiously, and when Kara had looked to Alex with hurt puppy eyes, the DEO agent had simply shaken her head and taken her little sister to watch Netflix while Maggie muttered angrily over mozzarella in Spanish.

“Well, it looks absolutely lovely, thank you,” Lena said, serving herself some of the salad into her place setting’s bowl before handing the tongs over for Kara to do the same. After serving herself, Kara reached over to the ice bucket and pulled out the bottle of champagne, pulling the cork out effortlessly before pouring the pale gold liquid into each of their glasses. As she did so, Kara couldn’t help but watch as Lena took a bite of her salad, focusing on her delicious red lips as they closed over the fork. “Mm…” Lena hummed, closing her eyes and savoring the flavor. Kara felt heat rush to her cheeks as she almost overflowed her glass. How did Lena manage to make eating so…suggestive? “This is delicious,” she said after a moment, opening her eyes again. “My compliments to the chef,” she smirked, seeing the red tint in Kara’s face even in the candlelight.

Realizing she had yet to touch her own food, Kara quickly forked some into her mouth, biting her cheek so as not to cringe; Kara had not willingly eaten a leafy green vegetable in her life. On Krypton, her mother and father had been very particular about keeping a balanced diet, and of course, as a child, who was she to argue with them? On Earth, the yellow sun made her cells perform at peak performance using the barest of nutrients, and she had taken advantage of that fact spectacularly (that is, when she was old enough to not have her meals controlled by Eliza and Jeremiah). Referred to by her as “Supergirl’s Food Pyramid,” she thrived on a diet composed of Chinese food, ice cream, and various baked goods. But that was Kara Danvers’ preferred foods; she was on a date with the sophisticated genius Lena Luthor, and their sensational date had to have high-class food to match. No matter how gross high class food was.

“So, do you do this for all your dates?” Lena asked amiably, her green eyes fascinated by the woman in front of her. “Are you singlehandedly holding up the tea-candle industry in National City?”

“Oh, no,” Kara laughed. “Absolutely not. I don’t actually…date, all that often. For obvious reasons.”

“Oh?” Lena lifted her glass to her lips, kissing the glass delicately as she sipped the effervescence. She set the flute down, and Kara saw the rich crimson hue of Lena’s lipstick imprinted on the rim of the glass. The sight was artfully beautiful and gave Kara butterflies.

“Yeah,” Kara affirmed. A moment of silence passed between them, their eyes locked on each other.

“You don’t have to tell me about it, of course,” Lena said, letting the moment pass. “I realize you have to protect your identity and you don’t need to feel obligated to share anything that you don’t feel comfortable with.”

Kara waved her hands in front of her dismissively. “Oh, no it’s fine. My…alter ego, I guess you’d call it, gets asked out occasionally, but they don’t know about me being Supergirl, and if I’m on a date and trouble strikes…I can’t really choose to ignore it. And I can’t tell them the truth about why I have to leave. So…yeah. It’s hard to date. I usually don’t even try.” Kara’s eyes glanced down at the lipstick stain again.

“I see.” Lena leaned back in her chair, eyes fixed on Kara. The Kryptonian squirmed under her intense gaze, yet she couldn’t take her own eyes off of the dazzling woman in front of her. “So, what makes me different?” Lena asked.

Kara’s eyes widened. “Well, um…”  The truth was that that was a question she had still not figured out the answer to. She didn’t know what had compelled her to say yes, and not Alex nor Lena could coax the answer from her before she was ready. Luckily, she found a suitable substitute answer before the silence became awkward. “Well, I mean, you asked out Supergirl, not my…alter ego. So you’ll already know that, if I have to bolt off really quickly, it’s because I have to go…stop a bank robbery or save a cat or something. Y’know, the usual,” she laughed nervously.

Lena’s eyes softened and finally broke contact with Kara’s by looking out at the city, much to the latter’s relief, mixed with regret. She couldn’t tell anymore. Seeing Lena’s salad bowl empty, she reached down in the picnic basket and pulled out the main entrée. Silently thanking Maggie for her expert cooking skills, she handed her date a beautifully-plated dish with an artfully simple sandwich and two small pancake-like blinis. “Fancy,” Lena commented teasingly.

They continued eating, the sounds of the city and the relaxed music filling the space between them. “To be honest, I was terrified to ask you out,” Lena said. Kara looked up from her plate. “I know that no word in any National City tabloid can be trusted for a moment, but any speculations of your…romantic inclinations, were just that; speculation.” She avoided Kara’s gaze, carefully focused on her food. “Even if I wasn’t unsure about your interest, I haven’t had the best luck with dating in the past either. Though your reasons are much more noble than my own; women are generally not too interested in the younger sibling of a criminal madman.” Lena smiled as she talked, trying to show that the topic was not one that she was sensitive about, but failing. “I’d be lying if I said that it wasn’t lonely…You know, being a Luthor.”

Kara watched Lena sadly, wishing she knew the magic words that would make everything better, or that she knew what it was like to have her family name tarnished by actions not of her doing. Kara reached across the table and gently squeezed Lena’s hand, careful not to hurt her in the small act. Lena looked up and their eyes met in a tender moment.

“I know I could ever really know exactly what it’s like, being a Luthor.” Kara bit her lip, thinking about how to word her next phrase. “But I know loneliness. I know it’s not the same loneliness…but I know loneliness. It’s easy to feel completely alone in a place like National City, where the people are good but…so afraid. It’s so difficult to earn their trust and _so_ easy to lose it. I’m Supergirl, but to them I am first and foremost an alien…I’m not one of them.” She swallowed, feeling her mouth suddenly going dry. “This city doesn’t make itself a home for you, and I know you of all people know that it never goes easy on you. I can never forget who I am and where I came from, but…the first thing that made this untrusting place feel like a home to me was the people I love. When I’m with the people I care about-” Kara’s words caught in her throat. She paused, searching for something hidden in Lena’s eyes before forcing herself to continue. “I almost feel like I belong.”

Lena gazed at Kara. A smile began to spread across her face, a smile filled with marvel. “Amazing.”

Kara found herself smiling in response. “What?” she asked.

Lena shook her head, chuckling to herself. “Nothing I just…you really are super, aren’t you? And not just physically.” Kara felt herself smiling uncontrollably and had to stop herself from nervously adjusting the glasses that weren’t on her face. She glanced down and, after realizing that she was once again still holding Lena’s hand, felt her smile change into a look of flustered surprise. Lena realized Kara’s nervousness and smiled comfortingly as she ran her thumb softly back and forth along the back of Kara’s hand. A current ran up Kara’s arm, electrifying her heart and stirring the butterflies in her stomach. Their eyes locked; Kara felt like she was looking up at the leafy ceiling of an endless forest, the gold flecks in her irises like sunlight filtering through the rich green canopy. The candlelight flickered, casting an ethereal penumbra across Lena’s face and making her already-magical eyes twinkle like stars; her beauty was impossible to imagine, and barely comprehendible even as Kara sat right in front of her. She felt hypnotized, and blissfully content with being lost in Lena’s eyes for the rest of the night.

A police siren screamed from the city beneath them. Kara glanced out towards the sprawling cityscape instinctively, breaking the moment between the two of them. An internal struggle fought inside of Kara for a brief second as she decided whether or not to ignore the obvious sign of trouble to stay with Lena, or abandon the date to do her duty as a hero. She sighed, knowing exactly which one would win. She tilted her head slightly as she looked over the city, focusing her sensitive hearing on the city below. The urgent yelling of police officers and civilians alike echoed in her ears as if she was right next to the action; a badge yelling into his radio for backup, “Hostage situation on the intersection between 8th and 42nd.” Kara looked at Lena again, hesitant to admit she had to leave. Lena, fortunately, could read the apologetic look on her face.

“Go,” she said, smiling genuinely as she removed her hand from underneath Kara’s. “Selfish of me to take National City’s heroine away from it for a night.”

Kara bit her lip and paused, contemplating, before she stood up. “This night’s not over yet. I am so sorry, I promise I’ll be back in…ten to fifteen minutes. We haven’t even had dessert yet.” She grinned before she launched herself off the CatCo roof.

Kara flew as quickly as she could, a mental timer set at fifteen minutes beginning to count down in her head. Seeing the source of all the commotion, she landed heavily behind a police blockade facing a convenience store. A couple officers faced her. “Supergirl,” they acknowledged. “Three armed robbers, two convenience store workers held hostage.” She nodded, eyebrows drawing together as she x-rayed the store and saw the hostiles. Two masked men held pistols to the temples of a college-aged boy and middle-aged woman in front of the check-out counter. A third paced back and forth beside them with a shotgun.

“I’ll get them out safe,” she responded before speeding through the doors of the convenience store, shattering the glass and sending a rain of shards flying through the air. The shotgun-wielding robber pointed his gun at her and let off a blast, which Kara shrugged off. Speeding in front of him, she sucker punched him in the jaw and sent him sprawling on the tile floor, out cold. Now directly beside the hostage-holding criminals, who shook with fear as they pressed the guns to their victims’ heads, Kara held her hands up. “I don’t want to hurt you guys; why don’t you just put down the guns so we can let these nice folks go and I can get back to my date?” A look of confusion passed across their faces, which Kara promptly took advantage of. She sped around the two of them, yanking their arms both up with such force and speed that by the time the guns went off, the bullets could only shoot into the ceiling. As she held the two masked felons immobilized by their wrists, she yelled, “Go!” to the two freed hostages, who didn’t waste a moment in heeding her advice. Once they were clear, Kara whipped the two men around by their wrists, flipping them effortlessly. They landed with a heavy _thud_ as their backs slammed onto the tile. Kara kicked their guns away and began to walk back toward the doors, but not before taking a peek inside one of the slightly-ajar freezers.

Two minutes later, Kara walked out to face the police with a pint of ice cream under each arm and two plastic spoons in each hand. She spotted Maggie amongst the police officers, the latter of whom quickly rushed in at Kara’s assurance that the burglars were down. Maggie raised an eyebrow at the ice cream.

“I know I’m technically stealing so can you please leave eight bucks on the counter? I don’t have any money on me and I promise I’ll pay you back but I’ve really got to get back,” Kara said hurriedly.  Maggie simply looked at her, dumbfounded at her good-heartedness, and chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it. Go, get back before she finds a different way off of that rooftop.” Kara mouthed, “thank you” and flew off, her grip on the frozen treat ironclad.

Kara flew up to the rooftop on the far side, the opposite of where she and Lena had been dining. She saw her date standing behind the table close to the roof’s edge, staring out over the city. She approached her from behind, making sure her steps were heavy enough that Lena wouldn’t be startled. Lena looked over her shoulder and smiled at Kara before turning back to look over National City.

“Be careful,” Kara said playfully as she went to stand beside her. “I’d hate to have another one of our encounters end in you falling off a building.”

Lena smirked, not taking her eyes off the skyline. “At least I would know that our date would end with me in your arms.”

Kara felt her face heat up, not expecting that response. “I, uh, got us some dessert,” she stammered. She put the two pints on the table as Lena took a seat. “Cookie dough or mint chocolate?”

Lena bit her lip as she deliberated, causing Kara’s heart to stop for a short moment. “…Mint chocolate,” Lena responded after her pause. Kara handed her a spoon and took the cookie dough pint, all the while watching the way Lena pulled the lid off after a short struggle, the way her forearm flexed when she dug the plastic spoon into the still-frozen ice cream, the way her lips closed around the spoon, pursing delicately…

Kara felt something crumple in her hand and, looking down, saw the indentation of her palm and fingers on her metal chair beneath the cushion. She hadn’t even realized she’d been holding on to the edge of the chair. Kara looked back up and moved her leg over the dent, hoping Lena wouldn’t notice.

“I’m sorry I had to leave so suddenly. Like I said…there’s a reason I don’t date,” Kara said.

Lena shook her head. “No, no, don’t apologize. You’re a hero. I know you have a duty to National City. And I knew that when I asked you out.” She smiled that dazzling smile and ate another spoonful of ice cream. “You’re a hero, Supergirl, and a symbol of hope for the people. I know you might have to leave at a moment’s notice to help someone and you wouldn’t hesitate. And that’s one of the reasons I like you; one of the reasons I asked you out.” Kara blushed, feeling flattered and humble.

They sat together for a while longer, chatting about whatever came to mind (Kara being careful not to reveal her identity) until the warm air melted their ice cream into pseudo-milkshakes and most of the tiny candles surrounding them had burned out. Time passed, and the night was young, but the sky was a deep, dark blue that signaled that twilight was long over. It was only after the candle on their table blew out that they realized night had truly fallen.

“I know you have to work pretty early tomorrow…I should get you back,” Kara said reluctantly, to which Lena nodded. They stood up and Kara lifted Lena into her arms once more, trying to ignore that fragrant perfume that made her head spin. She soared through National City, taking a longer route and slowing her speed. Her heart suddenly ached, wishing that their night didn’t have to end. All too soon, Kara lightly landed on the balcony of Lena’s still-lit office and gently let her down. The two stood awkwardly together for a couple seconds, neither knowing how to say goodbye.

“I had a really good time tonight,” Kara said to break the silence. “I mean it. I’d…I’d really like to do this again.”

Lena’s eyes sparkled with joy. “Me too, to both. It was absolutely lovely, Supergirl. Maybe next time we could go to my apartment and have a more…intimate date,” she said suggestively, one eyebrow raising. “For the protection of your identity, of course.”

Kara’s eyes widened and she started to stammer, unsure of how to answer. “That sounds, uh, that sounds…well, of course I, um, that would be…”

Lena laughed. “I’m joking,” she said, then leaned in, giving the flustered superhero a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight, Supergirl.”

Kara’s eyes widened and a smile drew across her face. She slowly started to walk backwards, giggling inadvertently. She gave a little wave and then sprung into the air, sailing away on the National City breeze.

As she disappeared behind a building, Lena leaned on the balcony and let out a long sigh of contentment, closing her eyes. The mild wind blew her ebony hair around her face lightly and tickled her cheeks and smiling lips. The air was warm and the lights from the streets below illuminated her peaceful face as long moments passed, undisturbed.

A whoosh of air beneath the balcony made Lena blink, but before her eyelashes could even brush against the crease above her eyes, Kara appeared floating behind the balcony, having flown up from below. Before Lena had the chance to react, Kara blurted out, “Can I kiss you?”

After her moment of surprise had passed, a smile spread across Lena’s face and she leaned forward over the railing a little, stopping inches from Kara’s face. She nodded, a tiny movement confirming what they both wanted. Kara cradled her face and captured her in a gentle but desirous kiss. Lena reached up to wrap her hand around the back of Kara’s neck, entwining her fingers in the golden hair. After a few blissfully slow kisses, Kara broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Lena’s. That intoxicating perfume flooded her senses once again, and Kara knew that that scent would be on her mind all night. “Goodnight, Lena,” she whispered, before pulling away. Lena’s hand reluctantly let go of Kara and she once again watched Supergirl fly away.

As she flew towards her apartment, Kara touched her lips. Her heart soared as high as she could fly and Kara realized that she couldn’t stop smiling. She had never expected that such joy and hope for the future would come in the form of a Luthor, but…here she was, feeling the ghost of Lena’s kiss on her lips and hoping with all her heart that Lena was feeling the same thing.


End file.
